pokelistfandomcom-20200213-history
Greninja (Ash)
Greninja is a Greninja (former Froakie and Frogadier) formerly owned by Ash Ketchum, Professor Sycamore and many unidentified trainers. Personality Greninja's personality is extremely similar to Ash's, as he is not afraid to leap into danger regardless of its own safety and doesn't back down from a fight. It is clear that he recognizes these traits in Ash, hence why it was willing to accept being taken into Ash's wing. Greninja seems to appreciate and respect bravery and selflessness, and as such, aims to be so himself. This is first shown when he took a hit for Pikachu during Team Rocket's attack despite not knowing Pikachu at the time, and proceeded to help him in combat. He respects those with these traits. Greninja was impressed and surprised by Ash's willingness to put himself in danger to help a Garchomp that wasn't his and he barely knew, and admired this show of self sacrifice and selflessness to the point Greninja (Froakie at the time) went alongside Ash to face Garchomp. He also showed genuine concern for Ash when Ash jumped off the Prism Tower. Greninja, as a Froakie, was a stubborn, picky Pokémon, displayed by the fact that it had several trainers that it refused to listen to, either forcing them to return him to Professor Sycamore or abandoning them and returning to the lab itself. Greninja has a sense of honor, as demonstrated when he attacked Fletchling just because it made Bonnie cry. Greninja was prone to embarrassment when praised or losing battles in certain way, as shown when being thanked by Bonnie and Fennekin or when he loses a battle because of Attract. He seems to have gotten over this after evolving into Frogadier. Greninja is a responsible Pokémon that can take initiative to protect friends and allies. In So You're Having a Bad Day!, he volunteered to scout ahead to protect Serena and Chespin after they had gotten separated from the group. Greninja has been shown to enjoy battling, and enjoys the opportunity to fight a strong opponent. Once recognizing Sawyer's Grovyle's strength, it developed a rivalry with it. It also seems to relish at both the thought, and the action of defeating a strong opponent, as seen when it grinned before fighting Sawyer's Grovyle, and defeating Grant's Onix. Ash-Greninja Shortly after evolving into Greninja, through its strong bond with Ash, Greninja can call upon Bond Phenomenon, where he takes on an appearance resembling Ash while being covered in a veil of water. The water veil moves from around Greninja to his back and forms an "X" shape, which resemble wings, then the wings form into a small sphere shape of water on the middle of its back with a light blue ring in the middle of it and it then grows in size until it forms into a giant shuriken made of water. Greninja's full capabilities as Ash-Greninja are unknown, but he appears to gain a significant boost in speed and power. Ash is shown to be able to see from Ash-Greninja's point of view and will occasionally mimic his movements. Ash describes the experience as feeling like he "became" Greninja. It is revealed by Clemont's device that Ash and Ash-Greninja share the exact same heartbeat and that the form is accessed when Ash and Greninja's feelings synchronize. This form comes with a side effect where whenever Ash-Greninja takes damage, the pain is shared with Ash. Also, if Ash-Greninja is pushed too hard, it's possible for Ash and Ash-Greninja to pass out. Moves Used In A Rush of Ninja Wisdom!, Greninja tried and failed to learn Quick Attack. 'Moves Improvised' Category:Pokémon (Character) Category:Froakie (Formerly) Category:Frogadier (Formerly) Category:Greninja Category:Ash-Greninja Category:Water-type Pokémon (Formerly) Category:Water/Dark-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon that have evolved Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Pokémon that can use Bond Phenomenon Category:Males (Pokémon) Category:Wild Pokémon Category:Professor Sycamore's Pokémon (Formerly) Category:Owned by an unknown trainer (Formerly) Category:Escaped Pokémon (Formerly) Category:Ash's Pokémon (Formerly) Category:Released Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon in Kalos Category:Users of Water Pulse Category:Users of Bubble Category:Users of Pound Category:Users of Double Team Category:Users of Cut Category:Users of Aerial Ace Category:Users of Water Shuriken Category:Users of Frubble Category:Pokémon with Battle Bond Category:Caught in Kalos Category:Voiced by Billy Bob Thompson